Waffles
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Os waffles não eram tão ruins assim...


**_"And you with all your little flaws and your little quirks_**

**_Somehow, you keep drawing me back in"_**

* * *

Ela não era o que eu poderia chamar de _flor-que-se-cheire_. Não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, isolando-se do mundo todo quando não estava a fim de dar sorrisos amarelos ou quando o seu humor simplesmente não lhe agradava. Ela não era a pessoa mais calma do mundo, podendo arremessar vasos e portas-retratos e o que quer que lhe viesse a frente quando discutisse comigo. Ela não era a pessoa mais bonita do mundo, por mais que eu a considerasse sim, a pessoa mais bela do universo inteiro. Ela não era a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo, tinha os seus erros, as suas birras, as suas infantilidades, os seus complexos, as suas manias e os seus problemas, mas ela era perfeita quando sorria contra os raios do Sol, quando chamava o meu nome e quando balançava a cabeça de forma que os seus cabelos castanhos e tão cacheados voassem na companhia da brisa. Ela não era tudo... Ela era um pouco mais..._ Para mim._

Acordei naquela manhã escutando os passos dela no assoalho de madeira do quarto e suspirei. Summer sempre tivera insônia, pelo menos desde que estava comigo. Acordava no meio da noite ou simplesmente não dormia, para então ficar escrevendo, desenhando, cantarolando e, em raras vezes, arrumando a bagunça que ela mesma fazia por toda a casa.

Summer nunca foi à pessoa mais organizada do mundo.

Espreguicei, coçando os olhos e procurando o relógio de cabeceira logo em seguida, ainda com a visão turva e borrada. Quatro e meia da manhã. Suspirei preguiçosamente, percorrendo os olhos pelo quarto para ver se a encontrava. _Não encontrei_.

Logo o pensamento de que naquela noite, em especial, Summer não deveria ter dormido porque se encontrava nervosa demais com o grande acontecimento do dia: _o seu aniversário._

Eu passei quantos aniversários ao lado dela? E em quantos anos ela fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e disse que não suportava aquela data? Que não suportava ficar mais velha?

Summer não era a pessoa mais mente aberta do mundo.

Embolei o lençol em minha cintura, segui para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e tudo nas pontas dos pés. Se Summer percebesse que tinha me acordado – mais uma vez -, provavelmente ficaria choramingando o resto do dia, achando que era a culpada de todos os meus problemas e carregando o peso do mundo nas costas.

Summer não era a pessoa mais compreensível do mundo.

A parede do banheiro era uma distração dela. As paredes eram todas rabiscadas, alguns poemas, alguns trechos das músicas preferidas delas, uns desenhos meio psicodélicos e mais um monte de coisas que uma caneta poderia fazer. Eu não me importava, eu até que gostava demais da criatividade absurda e excessiva que ela possuía... Ainda mais quando ela rabiscava alguns lembretes, algumas intimações e alguns "_I love you Cohen_" por algum canto. Uma pequena declaração estava perto do espelho e, enquanto eu escovava os dentes, li e reli as duas únicas linhas muitas vezes, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

Summer não era a pessoa mais normal do mundo.

Voltei para o quarto e vacilei um pouco, não sabendo se tentava voltar a dormir e fingia que não tinha visto que ela estava acordada para dar o presente mais tarde ou se escondia o que comprara para ela no bolso de alguma calça de pijama (que eu tinha que vestir) e entregava logo naquela hora da madrugada, onde o humor dela deveria estar realmente agressivo.

Eu não era a pessoa mais normal do mundo.

Fui em direção a cama, levantei o colchão e conferi os pequenos embrulhos para ter a certeza de que eles estavam em ótimas condições e intocáveis, por era o que me faltava Summer ter descoberto o esconderijo dos presentes (e, mesmo se ela descobrisse, acredito que não teria forças para levantar o colchão enquanto eu ainda estivesse deitado...). Segurei os dois nas mãos e segui para o closet improvisado, vestindo uma calça de moletom preta e guardando cuidadosamente os dois presentes no meu bolso, tomando o rumo da escada no segundo seguinte, escutando o tintilar das panelas e um suspiro irritado.

Summer não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo.

Entrei na cozinha e apoiei-me na porta, cruzando os braços ao vê-la de costas, vestindo a camisola de seda verde-oliva curta e por cima um casaquinho de cashmere rosa-claro, com um coque desarrumado e com um par de meias brancas enormes pelo fato de serem minhas. Sorri quando a escutei murmurando uma praga e quase arremessando a panela que segurava longe, porém respirou fundo e folheou o livro de receitas, pousando um dedo em alguma palavra e rabiscando algumas coisas por cima.

Não, Summer realmente não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo.

Aproximei-me, pousando os lábios em seu pescoço e levando as mãos a sua cintura, escutando-a arfar de susto e levar uma mão ao coração, talvez para impedi-lo de sair pela boca. Dei uma risada contra a sua nuca, subindo os lábios para um de seus ouvidos e dando uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo.

— _Feliz aniversário, Roberts._ — disse em uma tonalidade baixa, escutando-a bufar e cruzar os braços por cima dos meus.

— Eu o acordei, não foi mesmo? — ela desviou o assunto. — Droga, tudo por causa dessa maldita panela! — resmungou, soltando-se de meus braços e caminhando até a geladeira para pegar a caixa de leite e alguns ovos.

O sorriso que apareceu em meus lábios foi devido à previsibilidade da cena toda. Eu sabia o que Summer iria fazer, como iria fugir, como iria tentar me fazer esquecer... Eu sabia até bem demais.

Summer não era a pessoa mais imprevisível do mundo.

— O que você está tentando fazer? — perguntei, indo para trás do balcão e sentando-me na cadeira, acompanhando-a com os olhos e vendo-a quebrar os ovos.

— _Waffles_. Eu sei que você adora waffles e acho que você nunca mais comeu depois que passamos a morar juntos... — de costas dadas para mim, ela lia a receita e pegava a batedeira no armário debaixo da pia. — Sou uma péssima namorada, acho que você deveria me trocar por uma mulher que pelo menos seja uma boa cozinheira...

Ri abertamente, sabendo que um sorriso estava brotando nos lábios dela sem nem ao menos ver e balancei a cabeça, de forma negativa, não conseguindo deixar de rir com aquela frase batendo e batendo em minha cabeça. Summer era demais.

— Sim, você está certa. Devo procurar uma namorada que faça waffles para mim todas as manhãs, que não rabisque na parede do banheiro e que goste do próprio aniversário... — falei com tom de brincadeira. — Acho que serei muito mais feliz.

— Então se sinta livre. Nunca vou obrigá-lo a namorar com uma mulher de vinte e quatro anos, que não faz waffles todas as manhãs, que rabisca a parede do banheiro, que odeia o próprio aniversário e que nem ao menos o deixa dormir... — ela respondeu, mas o tom não era tão de brincadeira assim.

— Se eu arranjasse uma namorada que fizesse waffles todos os dias para mim, eu não teria a expectativa de acordar e vê-la se esforçando para me agradar, porque ela o faria todos os dias, e tudo se tornaria uma rotina. Se eu arranjasse uma namorada que não rabiscasse na parede do banheiro, como eu me lembraria que preciso comprar farinha e levar as roupas para a lavanderia? — escutei-a sorrir. — Se eu arranjasse uma namorada que amasse o próprio aniversário, seria muito bom, pois eu poderia levá-la para jantar, depois poderíamos sair para comemorar com os nossos amigos... — levantei-me, voltando a abraçá-la pelas costas e apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. — Mas não teria tanta graça. _Sem contar que_ não tem muitas mulheres por ai interessadas em passar a madrugada em claro para tentar fazer waffles para mim. — brinquei, fazendo uma careta.

— Talvez os meus waffles não fiquem tão bons... — ela respondeu, suspirando. — Você pode mentir e dizer que eles estão bons, mesmo se eles não estiverem?

— Eu posso fazer um esforço... — sorri, virando-a para beijá-la lentamente. — Summer, olhe para mim... — pedi, esperando-a abrir os olhos castanhos para então me encarar. — Bom dia, feliz aniversário e eu amo você.

— Bom dia. — ela respondeu. — Eu também amo você e tenho que terminar de preparar os seus waffles. — e sorriu levemente, afastando-se outra vez de mim para ligar o forno.

Summer não era a pessoa mais romântica do mundo.

E sentei-me novamente, vendo-a preparar tudo com certo cuidado, ler e reler a receita até finalmente levar tudo à máquina de fazer waffles, ajeitar as coisas em cima da mesa e resolver conversar comigo sobre assuntos paralelos. Os waffles começaram a surgir em cima da mesa e ela então pegou algumas laranjas, decididas a fazer um suco de laranja para nós dois antes de comer. Eu sorri, sabendo que ela não voltaria os olhos para mim até que terminasse, me dando um tempo para cortar os waffles em vários pedaços e começar a formar palavras.

Primeiro cortei um **c**, e assim seguiu-se um **a**, um **s**, um **e**, outro **c**, um **o**, um **m**, um **i**, um **g** e outro **o**. Ajeitei-os de forma certa no prato dela e ainda fiz um pequeno coração de waffle. Nunca fui um artista como ela, mas esforcei-me para contornar e enfeitar o prato com a cobertura de chocolate e esperei-a acabar de fazer o suco, enquanto continuava falando sobre algo que eu não mais escutava e suspirava levemente. A última coisa que ela falou antes de virar-se foi que esperava que eu não morresse de infecção intestinal, então se aproximou da mesa com a jarra de suco e a depositou ao meu lado, parando então para ver que eu não olhava para ela, e sim para o seu prato, e voltando o olhar para o mesmo.

Summer não era a pessoa mais fácil de surpreender do mundo.

Mas naquele instante ela levou à mão a boca, arregalando os olhos ao ler o que eu escrevera e vendo que eu colocava uma pequena caixinha – já aberta - ao lado do prato, mostrando a pequena aliança brilhante para ela, sentindo o meu coração parar ao vê-la sorrir docemente entre duas lágrimas e balançar a cabeça, de forma que os seus cachos se desfizessem do coque e caíssem sobre os seus ombros.

— _What do you think, Cohen?_

Estendi uma mão para pegar uma dela por cima da mesa, retirando meu outro presente que não era escondido por papel de embrulho, nem nada, apenas uma fitinha vermelha que impedia a tampa de cair. Desamarrei-a, abrindo a caneta preta de ponta grossa para escrever nas costas da mão dela: "_I can't ever feeling that way about anybody else ever again"..._

Summer deu um sorriso doce. Tão doce quanto os waffles. E beijou a minha boca, para depois cortar três letras no waffle que sobrara e colocar em meu prato um: **s**, um **i** e um **m**. E ela beijou a minha boca novamente, sorrindo e dizendo que, depois daquele dia, ela até que poderia passar a gostar do seu aniversário...

Summer não era a pessoa mais organizada, mais mente aberta, mais compreensível, mais normal, mais imprevisível, mais romântica, mais fácil de surpreender do mundo, como também nunca seria a melhor cozinheira... Mas ela era _mais_ do que eu precisava e era tudo o que eu _queria_ ter.

E os waffles dela até que não eram _tão _ruins assim...

* * *

**N/A:** Eu escrevi essa fanfic em 2009, por isso me desculpem pelo clichê e pelas cenas melosas em excesso. Enfim, Seth e Summer foi o primeiro casal que me fez suspirar e eu fiquei feliz em encontrar essa história perdida no meu antigo computador aw Espero que vocês gostem!


End file.
